


「泉真」泡沫之夏

by Xiang (HanMu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanMu/pseuds/Xiang
Summary: 人鱼paro人鱼濑名泉 x 博物学学生游木真
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!), Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 11





	「泉真」泡沫之夏

1.

当游木真提着一大袋生虾打开房门的时候，一股清新而咸淡的海水味正扑面而来，浴室门口似乎铺着一块规整的半圆形深色地毯，水漫过地毯，悠悠然地向外扩散着。

一切看起来都那么安详而美好。

才怪！

游木真将虾袋随手扔在门口的鞋柜上，三步并两步地一举冲到浴室门口、然后猛一拉房门——

“泉桑！”

游木真发誓，他从小到大从未这么气恼地大声吼叫过。

浴缸里卧着条美丽的人鱼，正以慵懒而优雅的姿势撑着头、斜斜地望着游木真。尽管浴室里早已一片狼藉、水漫金山，但一般人看到这宛如雕刻般立体分明的五官和在镜头下无一丝死角的脸庞，通常再气的怒火也会消下一半。更别提此刻的人鱼正两眼亮晶晶地望着你，脸颊兴奋地微微发红，并用像小孩子刚得到了颗糖一样的语气对你说：“游~君，你总算回来了，你不在家的时候哥哥好寂寞啊——”

然后游木真一把把要从浴缸中腾空跃起扑到他身上的人鱼又摁回了浴缸里。

并在摁回的瞬间立即从人鱼即将收拢的怀抱禁锢中钻出来。

他知道的，不能被这条鱼外表欺骗。这就是条满肚子坏水的鱼，整天以拆家并把自己拖进水里来“人工”擦亮他的鳞片为乐。

2.

游木真是在黄昏的礁畔遇见这条名叫濑名泉的人鱼的。

那时游木真正背对着大海向岸边走着，尽管脚下踩的暗礁凹凸不平，但多年一心两用地习惯还是让他练就了边走路边在笔记本上速写观察报告的技能。

铅笔在纸面上沙沙地摩擦着，游木真其实一直很享受速写时笔尖与纸张飞快擦出的声响，和入晚潮浪花拍打礁石的声音中时响时弱，让他没由来地感到安心。

大海更多时候与他而言是恐怖的。但这一刻，它又平和安详得像是给孩童吟唱的歌谣。

但就在这时，他突然听到背后传来了一阵巨大的水花飞溅的声响，他一扭头，转身看到的是这一生他都无法忘记的场景——

浪花之上点点水光珠帘，珠帘之后一抹银蓝身影傲然跃于浪花之上。银灰色的卷发，天蓝色的鱼尾似纯净如洗的涅玻璃，让他下意识联想起童年曾看到翱翔于无垠碧空之上的远方白鸥。

慢镜头之下几粒水滴迎面而来，似乎还有几滴沾在了眼镜上。但游木真就如同被定在原地般一动不动，擒住所有呼吸、全神贯注地凝望着那抹银蓝色的修长身影在光影摇曳的水珠表面拉长、旋转、放大。

那是传说中的人鱼，带着远古神话的幽远神秘与沉寂深海的空冷疏离，就这么出现在了游木真的面前。

他的身体里住过大海，住过一生至今每个冬天的雪。

透过他，我仿佛看见了这世间所有流浪的爱人。【1】

游木真曾听说在一部名叫《大鱼》的电影里有过这样一段话：

人们说当你遇到一生挚爱的时候，时间便会停止。

这是真的。

但他们没有告诉你，当时间恢复流转的时候……它会快到你再也追不上。

曾经他以为这是段感伤真爱难留的文青式惆怅，可当他后来真去看了电影的时候却被热闹的人群迅速退散的场景给逗笑了。明明转瞬人去楼空、空留男主一人待在原地的场景看着就很可怜，但不知怎么电影偏偏拍出了一种滑稽感。也许人们总能从“迫害”的调侃中获取快感吧——前提是受“迫害”的人不是自己的情况下。

游木真不知道为什么自己要突然想起这段遇见真爱时间便宛若停止的台词。他确实希望时间静止、甚至疯狂渴望时间倒退。但他没有一丝心动的感觉。此刻他整个心脏都被刺骨的悲怵之情紧紧攥着。

因为刚才望人鱼望得太入神以至于忘记躲水花，因为忘记躲水花以至于眼镜被打掉了，因为眼镜被打掉了以至于不得不俯下身摸瞎找，因为俯下身摸瞎找以至于重心没控制住，因为重心没控制住以至于一个踉跄笔记本直接被甩飞进了底下的礁石缝中。由于笔记本在夹缝中被塞得太紧而且角度刁钻，游木真愣是趴在坑坑洼洼的暗礁上够了好半天都没够到，压在礁面上的手臂被磕出的深深印痕差一点都能见血色了。

但他实在舍不得放弃。这上面记了他这整个七月的观测报告，尽管最重要的科考数据都录入进电脑里了，但上面太多零散的实验记录实在让他舍不得。那里面充满了这整个七月、他做着自己最喜欢的研究的夏日回忆。

就在他即将放弃之时，一只修长而有力手臂在他视野里穿过。游木真有些傻愣地盯着眼前沾着水滴、光洁白皙的皮肤，突然发现他好像没有汗毛。

奥对哦，深海鱼为什么需要汗毛。

一回神，笔记本已经被拍在了他脑瓜顶上。是被他放置在一旁忽视了许久的神秘生物捡起来的。只见那人鱼把笔记本拍在他脑袋顶上后小心翼翼地收回了手，游木真下意识仰头想看一眼放在自己头顶上的东西，结果一不小心又把笔记本碰掉了。但这一回人鱼直接把笔记本双手接过拿在胸前，唇畔似有似无地轻触了几下书页。

啊怎么感觉自己的实验报告被神明亲吻了……有点小高兴，这样下去教授可以给保A吗？

“你很喜欢这本书？”人鱼晃了晃手中的笔记本，还随手翻了几页。

“啊其实那是实验笔记。”游木真坐起身子想伸手去够笔记本，但被对方手腕一翻晃了过去。游木真突然有些不服气，干脆把整个身子倾出去抓本子。但人鱼就像想逗他玩一样，还故意站近了一个身位，可抓着本子的手臂就是向后伸得直直的、还到处乱挥，让游木真怎么抓都抓不到。

“我是你的救命恩人吧。”身前人突然开口。

“呃……对啊。”游木真依旧没有放弃抢回自己的笔记本。

“濑名泉。”人鱼又开口了，但这一回他直接倾着身子凑到了游木真面前，而抓着本子的手依旧在身后举得远远的。

“叫我泉。”温热的鼻息轻轻喷在游木真的右颊上，他甚至能清楚地数出对方微敛的眼睑上有多少根细细长长的睫毛。

游木真呼吸瞬间停滞了一下，然后脚下一个没踩稳差点栽到濑名泉身上，幸好关键时刻他用手撑住了对方肩膀避免车祸发生，但脑袋出于惯性还是“咣”地一声与对方重重撞在了一块。

这一撞倒好，直接连人带鱼一块摔在了下面的一块暗礁上。

“嘶——”游木真觉得自己撑在礁石表面的掌心快被划得没知觉了。

可能是身下有一块肉垫的缘故，也可能是因为摔下礁石的时候濑名泉下意识地抱住他并小心地护住了自己的脑袋。总之游木真并无大碍，只是撑地的掌心被划开了一个小口子，小小的血珠正缓缓地从划缝中渗出来。可他现在顾不上别的。

“非常、非常抱歉！你没事吧——”

游木真伸手摸了摸人鱼的脸颊。在那张白皙如瓷器的好看脸庞上，双眼却是闭得紧紧的、眉头也蹙着。游木真突然有点害怕濑名泉下一秒就会像被炸毛的猫一样暴怒起来。

“游君是吧。”濑名泉突然睁开了眼睛。“区区游君，你就是这么对待自己救命恩人的吗？”

欸？你为什么知道我的名字？

然而话还没问出口濑名泉就先行晃了晃手中的笔记本。“你写字像小学生一样，一笔一画的。”

“嗯。”游木真一晃神下意识回答了，低着头有些拘谨地像个认错的学生。

“但很认真。”这句话成功再次吸引了游木真的目光。濑名泉就这么和他直白地对视着，然后突然笑了一下。

“我很喜欢。”他这么说着。

“嗯……？……谢谢。”

游木真挪开了对望的视线，有点想逃离现场。这条名叫濑名泉的鱼太棘手了，完全是他应付不来的类型。

余光撇到了对方天蓝色的鱼尾上，游木真这才发现对方的尾巴似乎被撕扯出了一条缝，虽然没有伤到肉的部分，但尾巴上那层薄薄的尾鳍确实是撕裂开来了。

“抱歉。”

虽然游木真下意识回想起的是自己前几天看到的有关斑马鱼尾鳍再生模型的论文，理论上正常情况下鱼类尾鳍都是可以自己再生的，不过人鱼物种特殊，说不定这方面的生理特征也会有所不同。而且也不知道对于人鱼来说，尾鳍是不是连着触感神经……游木真想着想着就走神了，而后突然被几下尾巴拍地的声音拉回现实。

“游君，把头抬起来。”

游木真闻声正打算抬头，却见对方抓起了自己先前刮伤的手，修长的手指轻轻地环绕在自己的手腕上，然后就是掌心湿润绵软的触觉……

“啊啊啊啊——”游木真差点跳起来。“等、等一下濑名先生——”

“叫我泉。”濑名泉义正言辞地说着。

“泉……泉桑。”游木真猛吸了几口气，“真的不用———”

“人鱼的唾液可以治愈伤口，你不知道吗？”猩红的舌尖扫过伤口，连带着周围渗出去的血也一块卷走了。游木真感觉手心痒痒的，下意识想收回去。

“你在做观测人鱼的研究吧。”濑名泉把他想抽走的手腕又拉了回来。

“其实也不完全是？其实我在研究海牛……”游木真抬头小心地看了濑名泉一眼。“据说它是美人鱼传说的起源。”

当然现在事实证明人鱼并不是传说了。

“哈？”濑名泉瞬间就开始不爽地皱眉。“你管那种臃肿肥胖的东西叫我们的起源？”

“抱歉我现在知道不是了！”

“不过我可以跟你走哦，” 濑名泉嘴角突然勾起了一抹淡淡的笑容。“借你观察一段时间。”

游木真愣了一下然后连忙摆手。“不不这还是算了——”

“但是作为对冒犯了救命恩人的补偿，这点照顾不为过吧。”说罢嘴巴还向自己的后背努了努。游木真想刚才两个人一块摔下去的时候他皮肤一定也擦伤了。

游木真其实望着濑名泉笑眯眯的、看起来并不怎么生气的样子还是有一点害怕的。但确实，自己闯出来的祸就要负责到底。所以他很认真地点头答应了。

而且顺便，他确实也对人鱼这种生物有着学术程度上极大的好奇。

濑名泉看到他点头答应后心情好极了，甚至还用尾巴尖还扫了扫他后脑勺的头发。

那是游木真第一次遇见濑名泉。

彼时他还不知道自己后来会发生怎样水生火热的日子——尤其“水生”还是字面意义上的。

3.

初见的时候游木真对濑名泉印象还挺好的。虽然自己对于外表方面的东西比较迟钝，审美对不同人而言也是绝对主观的东西，但在游木真看来，濑名泉绝对是任何人第一眼就可以将之断定为美丽的生物。

但游木真跟他相处起来实在棘手。

一开始刚回家的时候，游木真原本想把濑名泉安置在浴缸里，但他只是离开了一小会、去海边打了几桶海水，再回来的时候濑名泉就已经把水拍得到处都是了。

“那个……泉桑？”游木真有些摸不着头脑。“你不喜欢待在浴缸吗？”

“差不多吧。”尽管口上这么说着，但濑名泉还是以一种非常“美人鱼”的姿势看起来很闲适地卧在浴缸里。

“我有封闭空间恐惧症。”他这么说着。

游木真一脸问号。深海鱼也会懂这么陆地的名词吗？

但后来转念一想，人家本身就是条在海底自由自在的（小）人鱼，浴缸对他来说确实是太小了。

但是，“抱歉，我现在身边也找不到比较大的缸，而且这个岛上的住民都很原始，不怎么用这些东西。”

当游木真正在低头思索怎么解决这个问题的时候，濑名泉突然又开口了。

“不过如果你待在这里的话，哥哥我大概就不会这么怕了吧。”

又是笑眯眯的表情——游木真每回见濑名泉这个表情大脑都容易宕机。濑名泉笑起来很温柔也很好看，但他实在不知道对方在想什么，笑容的背后总感觉对方是挖好了什么坑在等着自己跳下去。

“好吗？”是让人难以拒绝的询问，目光真诚地仿佛能化出水来。

美男术是犯规的！是犯规的！是犯规的！

但是真香。

游木真又糊里糊涂地答应了。

不过一次还好，但当游木真屡屡发现濑名泉喜欢把浴室弄得水漫金山之后，他开始怀疑也许这条鱼只是想拆家而已——

并且还喜欢用尾巴把他的眼镜打掉、顺便胡他一脸水。明明还在一脸不怀好意地笑着，却用甜腻腻的、仿佛是在喊恋人的名字一般、语调千回百转的方式对他说“游君~”，他是真吃定自己拿他没办法不会生气吗！

但是但是——游木真又深吸了一口气。

火气攻心又伤身。

没关系。没关系。我很擅长忍耐的。我忍。

每当自己想发火之时游木真都强行给自己心理暗示。

虽然后来再回想和濑名泉初见场景的时候，游木真总感觉自己是被绕进对方的强盗思维才言听计从的，而且后来事实证明濑名泉当时就是硬找了个理由好摊上自己——毕竟人鱼的自愈能力真的很强，他抱着游木真从那么高的地方摔下来，回家以后除了尾巴上的伤口没有好转以及老掉鳞片以外几乎毫发无伤了——但要是一切重新来过，濑名泉再拿别的理由搪塞自己的话，想必自己也不会拒绝。

也许自己是心甘情愿跳下坑的。

每每这么想的时候，游木真的思路都会突然断一下。

也许他潜意识里再害怕些什么。但只要不摊开来就一切都好。

再之后由于被动的“勤于练习”，游木真闪避技能日益熟练，直到有一天终于在濑名泉尾巴又拍过来胡游木真眼镜的时候，他轻盈往旁一闪完美躲过了。

哼，看你还能怎么样。

游木真用食指轻轻扶了几下镜框，然后双手抱臂在胸前沾沾自喜地俯视着卧在浴缸里的濑名泉。

这下没法子了吧~

然后濑名泉刚刚拍出去的尾巴又转瞬往反方向甩，而后顺势在游木真腰上一缠，然后一提一勾，等游木真反应过来的时候自己已经全身都被浸在水里了。

游木真大脑宕机了好几秒才反应过来自己被扯进浴缸的这个事实，瞬间火气就受不住了。他一边挣扎一边大声喊着“放开我！” 但奈何濑名泉尾巴就是把他缠得死死的，手臂也从背后穿过游木真的胳肢窝抱住他的前胸，留着双白皙的手腕搭在他的小腹上。

“游君其实怕海吧。”濑名泉侧着头靠在游木真的肩膀上，唇瓣似有似无地贴着他的耳垂，用像挠痒痒一样的气声贴着他的耳朵说话。

“但还是每天都帮我去打好几大桶的海水，”濑名泉说着又伸手揉了揉游木真软软的头发。“真是好孩子，哥哥我很开心哦。”

说着他又将自己的手臂和游木真的细细密密地贴在一块，掌中抓着游木真的手腕让他以一个舒适的姿势躺进水里。

“去感受水、不要反抗它，它会很温柔地流过你的皮肤，” 说罢还伸出舌头轻轻地沿着对方已经红通的耳廓舔了一圈。

“就像这样。”尾音带着笑意。

轰——恒星撕裂、火山爆发。

有些人在平静地爆炸，说的或许就是游木真了。

游木真顾不上别的了、更不想发出任何一点声音。他只想赶紧逃出去。

浴室里太封闭了，他现在已经极度脑缺氧，再和这条鱼待下去他实在不知道自己会做出什么事。

然而就在双方挣扎与禁锢的拉持战愈演愈烈的时候，游木真一脚踩上浴缸底，却发现自己踩在了一堆鳞片上。

说起来确实奇怪。濑名泉自从来了他家后各种大伤小伤全都好了，就是尾巴的开裂日益严重，现在甚至连尾巴尖的那块肉都给扯开了一部分，而鳞片也掉得到处都是，简直就像临近final天天赶essay的脱发少年自己。

游木真从第一次见到濑名泉的时候就很喜欢他的尾巴。

那些鳞片是好看的蓝色，随着光线的不同颜色也会发生改变。白天在阳光底下是浅蓝色、阳光再强一点甚至能呈现出银白色，而到了下午黄昏的时候就是如天空一般清澈纯粹的天蓝色，像两人初见时那样。至于到了晚上、尤其是在光线暗淡的浴室里，鳞片又会变成温柔而缱绻的海蓝色，似平静无波的大海。

游木真望着那散落一地的鳞片突然有些愧疚。他放弃了扭打，反而小心翼翼地收集起了那些鳞片。它们太好看了，在濑名泉身上更好看。每回游木真捡起濑名泉落下的鳞片都不舍得遗弃。它们应该被珍藏在美术馆里、生生世世地保留下去才行。

那些鳞片后来被游木真收集在了一个大玻璃罐里，置于床头柜上的夜灯底下。每回游木真睡觉关灯前都会习惯性地凝望着那些鳞片一小会，看暖橘色的小夜灯把它们渲染成安详的荧蓝色，然后侧卧着、望着玻璃罐子入睡。

有时关上夜灯后，他甚至仍能在脑海中描摹出那瓶中每片鳞片的颜色和形状，然后回想起与濑名泉初逢的那天、他跃出水面的那惊鸿一瞥。有时晚风透过窗户稍稍掀起密闭的窗帘，游木真能看到窜进房里的月光时不时地倾洒在玻璃罐子上，像是在小心地亲吻银蓝色的鳞片。

晚风轻拂、在房内悄然游荡。闭上眼，游木真似乎又闻到了海的味道。

4.

那一天晚上游木真做了一个梦。

他梦见自己还在高中的时候，曾被母亲温柔地摇醒，提醒他去参加潜水社的社团活动。走下楼，父亲戴着眼镜正看着报纸，手中端着一杯咖啡，见他下楼后将马克杯端高了一点以示意。吃完温馨的早餐背着书包上学，途中穿过了一条在清晨依旧热闹非凡的商业街，举目可及的大广告板上滚动播放着一位银发少年的广告。

而低下头平视前方，戴着鸭舌帽的少年在他面前取下了口罩，正向他张开手臂。

他知道，那是自己的爱人。

突然漫天的海水扑面而来，冲破了广告牌、甚至推翻了游木真目所能及的一切建筑。但他立在水面之上，面无表情地望着瞬间被毁灭地世界。

站在自己面前的少年瞬间摇身一变、成为了蓝尾健硕的人鱼。

那一刻，游木真一边说着什么一边向自己面前的人伸出了手，可刚就在他向前迈了一小步的时候，却瞬间宛如失重般直接从海平面上坠落至深渊之底。

猛一惊醒，游木真突然伸着手从床上坐了起来。

外面正刮着暴风雨，游木真远远地就听到了大海在咆哮的声音。他突然将被子一掀、连袜子都没穿地就从房间里冲了出去。他又跑到了当时遇见濑名泉的那片海岸，在肆虐的狂风中颤颤巍巍地踩上了搁脚的礁石。和濑名泉初见的那天这些礁石还大多是干的，但今天却全被雨水给打得湿透。十几米高的浪潮一浪推一浪地撞击在礁面上，不停地发出震耳欲聋的声响。

游木真却突然向前伸出了手。

在梦里他说了什么？

他说，带我走吧。

不可否认，大多数人都生活在平静的绝望中。【2】

为什么当时的海难没有带走我呢？每年站在父母墓前的时候游木真都在想这个问题。

明明见过了地狱却仍要再把我扔回去，殊不知回去也只是另一个地狱而已。

“人们都说人死后会去往天堂，但是我却并不这么认为。”

“死去的人一定是启程去往某个人的心里了。成为回忆。一直活下去。”【3】

也许是情绪波动太大后一下子死机了，总之游木真被濑名泉从海水中猛一抱上岸的时候依旧出于木头状态。濑名泉抱他抱得很紧，他似乎还听到了这个总爱捉弄自己的人发出了最狼狈的哭泣的声音。

“泉桑，”游木真一点点回过神，想伸出手摸一摸将头埋在自己肩膀上的脸颊。“你在哭吗？”

那个有着卷卷短发的脑袋并没有回答他。濑名泉只是坐在那紧紧地抱了游木真好一会才开始说话。

他说他很多年前就看着自己了，看着那个酷爱潜水的孩子从一个瘦瘦弱弱的团子成长为能独当一面的优秀少年。

“你第一次下潜的时候其实被卷进漩涡里溺水了，那个时候是我救了你。但你肯定不记得了吧。”濑名泉把脑袋搭在游木真的肩膀上，用一种似乎疲惫又虚弱至极的声音说着。

“那个时候我还挺惊讶的，你都从鬼门关走过一轮了还敢接着下水，真是初生牛犊不怕虎。”说罢濑名泉还小声笑了一下。

“但是从某一天起你就再也不下海了，我游过很多海域，但都感知不到你任何的气息。”

游木真看到濑名泉放开了自己，又低下头把他的脑袋顶在了自己的左胸上。

游木真能听到自己心脏、一下下跳动的声音。

“我以为你不在了。”

游木真依稀记得自己小时候好像发生过一次溺水的事情，但时间太早、再加上不知为何记忆不深，在那以后他依旧把自己潜水的爱好保持了下去。直到那一回与父母一块遭遇的海难、却只有自己死里逃生，一瞬间宛如从此以来对大海所有的恐惧都堆积到了一起、连带着初次溺水时后知后觉的对死亡的恐惧。

在那之后游木真再也没下海游过泳。或者说，在那以后他就去了内陆，再也没有靠近过任何海岸。

如果不是这次科研课题需要，也许他会永远地在内陆待下去，这辈子都再也不涉足海边。

“游君，也许你不知道，但从我第一次见到你的时候，你就成为了我对陆地生活的全部期待。”

濑名泉从小就听说过小美人鱼的故事，他曾经认为这样执着一份虚妄的爱情是不健全的、是世界上最愚蠢的事情。

那位愚蠢的前辈把爱情当作了自己生活的全部，哪怕为此付出生命的代价都在所不惜。可这又有什么意义呢，她所追寻的爱情只如泡沫，表面晶莹剔透内里却空虚无实、一戳就破。

可那一天，当他托着奄奄一息的游木真游向水面，阳光透过浅海照耀在他软软的亚麻色的头发上、发丝边缘被晕染成耀眼的金黄色的时候，他突然明白了那种“想要不惜一切代价待在一个人身边”的心情。

濑名泉一直听说海面上的阳光是金黄色，是灼热炙烤的颜色。因为老人鱼们说，人鱼不能出海，刺眼的阳光会灼烧他们白嫩的皮肤、吞噬内里的白骨。

但濑名泉打心底觉得，那种颜色并不灼热。对于来自深海的他来说，游木真的亚麻色反而是温温软软的、令他忍不住想去拥抱。

老人鱼们还说，来自深海的冰寒不能触碰来自陆地的温热，那会融化他们的灵魂。

那如果我不上海面、只是看着这位少年亚麻色的头发，是否就能触碰到一点来自海面之上的风景呢。

小时候的游木真经常下海潜水，每每这时濑名泉都会躲在珊瑚之后偷偷地看他。少年身着漆黑的潜水服，厚重的潜水眼镜近乎遮住了整张脸颊。濑名泉看不清他的脸，却总能在他跳进水面的瞬间通过边缘被照耀成金色的亚麻色发丝辨认出他的身影。

当时的游木真，是濑名泉对陆地生活的所有期待。

但当他的身影真的在深海中消失后，濑名泉才后知后觉的意识到，那些最珍贵的东西都是抓不住的。他没有能力留住，但他可以去往他身边。

所以当时隔多年当濑名泉再次感知到游木真的气息的时候，他几乎是不假思索地就直接和海中的女巫做了交易。

“我马上就能变成人待在你身边啦。”濑名泉将自己的额头抵在游木真的额头上，鼻尖相贴，说着一直以来他最想说的情话。

在这场呼啸的仲夏夜之梦里，我躲在梦的缝隙之中，为你写下了五行关于火的诗。

两行烧茶，两行留到冬天取暖，剩下的一行，留给你在停电的晚上读给我。【4】

倘若屋里没有蜡烛，那就出去看月亮。

你卧在我的膝头。我看一眼月亮，再偷偷看一眼你。

5.

“泉。”

濑名泉突然回神，却见游木真正双手抓着自己的肩膀，表情严肃地望着自己。

“泉，我很喜欢你。”

濑名泉惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“我也很喜欢你的鳞片。”说着游木真又扫了一眼濑名泉暗蓝色的尾巴，即便是在暴风雨中、即便那上面的鳞片已所剩无几，但它们依旧闪烁着耀眼的光辉。

“所以它更应该在你的尾巴上而不是在我的玻璃罐里。”

我不允许你牺牲掉自己身上原本的东西来变成人类。

我喜欢你原本的样子。

游木真这样说着，用他从有记忆以来最认真、最严肃、也是最沉重的话语说着。

“回去吧。”

就像鱼儿本就该归根大海，而不是强行在陆地上挣扎。

“但是我还会在这里。”游木真微微笑了一下，偏头啄了一口濑名泉因惊讶而微微张开的嘴巴。

八月结束的时候游木真终于完成了他的实验报告，在末尾的部分他这样写到：传说中的人鱼并不存在。它的原型确实是海牛，其中以西印度海牛为最。这种生物在海里远看酷似人类形体，且爱好顶水草，这使得它们看起来就像有着长发一样。

完成论文报告后，游木真将所有东西都收拾进了自己的背包里，并开着快艇驶追着夏末的尾巴驶离了这个与自己共度了这整个夏天的小岛。

当快艇开到了一处海风平静、四处环岛之地，他把引擎熄火让船慢慢漂泊在海面上。突然一个脑袋窜出了水面，并抓在了快艇的边缘上。

濑名泉扒着快艇的船缘半趴在甲板上，用温柔到快要溢出水的眼神凝望着游木真，一手撑着脑袋一手在甲板上轻轻点着节奏，口中唱着不知名的、悠远空灵的歌谣。

淡蓝色的鳞片在水面下盈盈闪烁，游木真望向他亮晶晶的、如海般碧蓝的双眸，一瞬间仿佛在其中看到了星空。

和我一块变成人鱼吧。自从游木真把他推回大海后鱼尾化成双腿的魔法就失效了，在那之后似乎濑名泉改变了策略，竟然开始不厌其烦地邀请游木真到海里去。

诚挚的邀请隐藏在歌谣美妙的旋律里，如直接传递进了游木真的灵魂般，令他整个心魄都不禁战栗。

“好啊”两字在唇齿间徘徊、几欲泄出。

嘶——差一点就又被诱惑了。游木真使劲掐了一下自己的指尖让意识回神。濑名泉见他不中套不服气地偏头哼了一声。

但是泉，不是这样的。

游木真牵起了濑名泉先前点在甲板上打节奏的那只手，五指小心翼翼地穿过指缝与之十指相扣，期间濑名泉嫌他磨磨蹭蹭地直接用另一只手扣着他的头来了一记深吻。

好不容易从濑名泉近乎掠夺走所有空气的吻中脱离出来，游木真紧紧抠着与之十指相扣的手猛吸了好几口气才缓过来。

他想濑名泉扔了一个嗔怪的眼神，被对方笑嘻嘻的表情给打哈哈过去。游木真决定不跟这个幼稚的泉三岁计较。

他认真地望着濑名泉，用向神明发誓的声音虔诚地许诺道：

我不能作为人鱼陪伴你，但我永远不会远离大海。

海洋和陆地永远不会成为我们之间的阻碍。

曾经的小美人鱼放弃了自己的尾巴和声音去换取一份如泡沫般稍瞬即逝的爱情。

如今的游木真对濑名泉说，你不需要放弃任何原本就属于你的东西来靠近我。

我会终生徘徊在海滨之地。只要你浮出水面，就可以看到我。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】改编自马良《坦白书》  
> 【2】梭罗  
> 【3】《在盛夏等待》  
> 【4】洛夫《水与火》
> 
> P.S.（瞎编的）小剧场
> 
> 其实人鱼掉鳞片是一种发情、表达爱意的表现。而如果频繁地掉鳞片，则表示求偶。而伴侣若是接受了鳞片还珍藏了，这意味着ta愿意和你一生一世
> 
> 濑名泉：游君珍藏了我这么多片鳞片，他下辈子、下下辈子、下下下辈子、下下下下辈子下下下下下辈子……都和我约好了！  
> 游木真：不不不你误会了我只是单纯觉得它们很好看啊Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）


End file.
